Maze of Trazayuya
Info The Maze of Trazayuya was massive training facility in the form of a giant tree located within the Ash Rats Principality. Having seen many impetuous young elves lose their lives inside the Selbira Labyrinth due to carelessness or inexperience, the elven sage Trazayuya Boruenan created the immense maze as a place where elves could safely train and be better prepared for the dangers of a real labyrinth. But after 100 years and with not a single elf coming to use the facility, Trazayuya abandons and seals the maze. The No-Life King Zen would later reactivate the maze by using one of Trazayuya's relatives as the key. The maze contains a Maze Core, which is different from Labyrinth Cores found in labyrinths. The maze cannot grow, but it sucks up magic power from its surrounding and refines it into magic cores which can then be used by it's facilities. The maze has three prototyping facilities. A facility to cultivate monsters. A facility that produce golems. And a facility to create dolls that would act as servants. The mazes was built with explosive self-destruct system. The entrance to the maze is a one and a half meter high tower hidden away by vegetations. There is a back door, which monsters use to go in and out of. The layout of the maze varies greatly between the web novel and light novel. In the web novel, the maze consists of 20 levels with each having 500 meters diameter. Most passages are systemically perpendicular. In the light novel, the maze is 200 levels tall with each 10 levels being connected by a grand staircase. In order to progress to the next staircase, trainees must either present 9 key orbs obtained from the floor boss of each level connect to the staircase, or opt to fight a gatekeeper which is considerably more powerful than any other moster in the area. Floor 10 (100 in the light novel) is a mid-boss area know as the Guardian Knight Area. Floor 20 (200 in the light novel) is the Throne Room where Zen and the key resides. Animal/Monsters Outside *Flying Ants, level 2-4, poison and acid attacks, the acid burns and the poison is the paralyzing type *Gargoyle, level 5, complete immunity to mind attack and night vision, it's hard, since it's a stone statue. Its moving speed is slightly faster than a person *Shadow Stalkers, level 12, Damage Halved, Drain as race specific skills *Owls **An owl with a red head-feather as its characteristic Inside *Salamanders *Flying Ants Lv5-8 *Skeletons Lv1-3, probably from the rat-man tribes *Bone Golems Lv18 *Wood Golems Lv15 *Slime-based monsters Lv5 *Homonculus Lv5, Art, magic arrows fired from magic circles that appear in front of their foreheads * Iron Golem Lv30, can fire the 10 fingers like missiles, they explode near the target **The Iron Golem is fastened with rivets and has 4 meter high, it's located in the room at the center of the maze and can be defeated by changing the EMETH letters on its forehead to METH by removing the E. * Dryads {Lv21] (light novel only) Guards Trazayuya's personal area and allows quick teleportation between floors in exchange for magic power. References Category:Labyrinth Category:Places Category:Ash Rats Principality